Family Love the Ties That Bond and Never can be Br
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: this is for my sick sister who has been sick lately & is finally gettin' better...lol..well please r


Family Love the Ties That Bond and Never can be Broken. 

A/N – To Gabby hope when you read this it makes you feel better because it is written from the heart from two people that really care about you. Sara and I wish you to get better as soon as possible because if not Gabby I will be on the next plane out to the US and I will kick your tuss. Lots of love Sara and Cody xxxx

Disclaimer – We don't own CSI and even if we did we wouldn't tell you! As always we both star in this story, Sara is Emma Gabby is Megan and I am Charlotte also know as Emmy, Meg and Charly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Charly get ready the girl will be home soon!" Sara shouted at her eight year old

"Mommy they aren't back for another half an hour!" Charlotte shouted back "besides I'm feeding their fish!"

"Charlotte Grace Grissom!" Gil shouted "Don't back chat your mother!"

"Daddy Emmy and Meg do it!" Charlotte groaned "If they do why can't I?"

"If Megan and Emma jumped off a cliff would you?" Gil asked

"Pretty hard to jump off a cliff in Vegas Gil dear!" Sara remarked "Now Charlotte please come downstairs"

Charlotte looked at her sister's fish Jumbo the Purple Fish and SpongeBob and sighed.

"You know I think Emmy and Meg were high when they named you two!" Charlotte said to the two fish "Why not call fish Flipper and well fish come on doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out, see you guys!"

Charlotte walked out of her sister's bedroom and skipped merrily down the stairs jumping the last few steps and landing gracefully on the floor. Scaring her father who had his head under the sink attempting to re start the garbage disposal.

"Ouch holy Mary mother of Christ!" Gil exclaimed "Aspirin lovely aspirin where are you?"

"Gil dear the garbage disposal is still not working!" Sara shouted "Oh hi Charlotte"

"Hi Mommy what's daddy doing?" Charlotte asked

"Trying to re start the garbage disposal!" Sara replied "Not got it working yet"

"Well he won't he's un plugging the fridge!" Charlotte remarked giggling "Here let a women do it!"

"Can I have assistance over here please? I can't get this damn thing to work!" Gil groaned

"Daddy you aren't in the cupboard for the garbage disposal!" Charlotte remarked

"You have your head in the cupboard for the fridge!"

"Oh my mistake" Gil replied crawling out of the cupboard rubbing his head "We ready to go?"

"Honestly Daddy!" Charlotte groaned "Men can't live with them and well that's basically it, what we standing here for? We need to go get Emmy and Meg"

"Yes Gil dear pull yourself together!" Sara said repressing her giggles "Don't worry we fixed the garbage disposal!"

"Well ok then, but how?" Gil asked pulling on his jacket

"By going to the correct cupboard" Charlotte replied

"Oh I see!" Gil said looking for his car keys "Sara darling where are the car keys?"

"On the hook by the door, where they are always kept!" Sara replied smirking and walking out the door leaving a very confused Gil Grissom at the doorway

"Gil honey are you coming?" Sara asked grinning at Charlotte who had her fist in her mouth trying not to laugh

"Yes my dears!" Gil answered putting on the door alarm on and closing the door trapping his foot in the process "Holy crap shitake mushrooms!"

"Daddy close the door!" Charlotte shouted

"I'm trying!" Gil groaned closing the door and skipping to the car "Just don't say a word!"

"Ok daddy! Hey Daddy is the door ok?" Charlotte asked bursting into giggles and getting into her booster seat "Oh wait till I tell Emmy and Meg!"

"You will not tell them anything of the sort!" Gil warned Charlotte

"Oh scary umm not!" Charlotte giggled "Come on Daddy be humorous once in a while not a dinosaur!"

At the school… 

"Man what is taking them so long?" Charlotte asked to nobody in particular.

"Charly be patient, they'll be here soon they just got let out of school." Sara told her eight year old daughter.

"I no mommy, but I have to go to the bathroom." Charlotte told her mom.

"Why didn't you go before we left the house?" Gil asked her.

"Because I forgot?" Charlotte answered her dad.

"Charly you should have gone before we left." Sara told her.

"I know but I didn't have to go then, hey look here comes Emmy and Meg!" Charlotte practically yelled pointing out the window then spoke up again, "I think something's wrong with Meg, mommy."

"Where they at sweet heart? And please Charlotte no yelling." Gil told his daughter.

"Their right there daddy." Charlotte told her dad as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Will you not talk to me as if I was an idiot" Gil told his daughter

"This comes from a daddy that didn't know what women's time was!" Charlotte groaned "You thought it was a time for having a sleep over!"

"Yes well I am a man!" Gil remarked

"Well done Daddy you deserve a medal!" Charlotte replied giggling "Ok what is wrong with Meg she looks like death!"

"Yes we know she doesn't look well no need to be so graphic Charlotte" Sara said

"Emma what is wrong with your sister?"

"Don't know but it was great she threw up all over Mr Black's shoes" Emma giggled

"You're not helping" Megan groaned "Can we go now?"

"You threw up all over your teachers shoes? Ahh man and I missed it!" Charlotte groaned

"Don't worry Charly I filmed it!" Emma whispered "Meg you going to be ok?"

"Ahhh just drive man for god sake!" Megan moaned "Sometime today!"

"Now Megan don't shout at your father!" Sara shouted

"If you don't drive now I'm throw up all over the car interior!" Megan groaned

"Gil drive now!" Sara shouted

Gil put pedal to metal and drove like a maniac just for him to roll down the window and Megan throw up out of it, hitting an old man walking past at the time, Emma and Charlotte were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

Grissom house hold 

As soon as Megan got out of the car she ran straight up the house and up the stairs to the bathroom before she got sick all over the floor.

"Emma and Charlotte got out of the car and walked up to the house following their parents.

Once inside the house they went to the T.V. and turned it on to find something to watch.

Fifteen minutes later they heard Megan call for their mom, and Emma and Charlotte went upstairs to see what their sister wanted.

"Hey Meg, what do you want?" Emma asked her twin sister.

"I need mom, I think my temperature has gone up, my blood freakin' hurts!" Megan told them while folding into a fetal position on her bed.

"Okay, I'll go get home be back in a flash," Charlotte told her older sister as she ran out of the room to go get their mom.

"MOM!!! YOU NEED TO COME QUICK!" Charlotte yelled looking for her mom

"What's wrong Charly?" Sara asked her youngest daughter, coming out of the office.

"Megan needs you, oh and she needs a thermometer, says her blood hurts." Charlotte told her mom shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, go tell Meg that I'll be up there in a sec, I'm gonna go get the thermometer ok?" Sara told her before heading to the kitchen for the thermometer in the medicine cabinet.

Okay mommy." Charlotte said skipping back up stairs to her sisters room.

Megan's Room

"What's happenin'? Did I miss anything?" Charlotte asked coming into Megan's room.

"You didn't miss anything Charly, did you get mom?" Emma asked her sister.

"Yes I did, she's getting the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet." Charly said.

"A few minutes later Sara went up to Megan's room to check on her.

"Hey Megan how ya feelin' hun?" Sara asked her sitting beside her.

"I feel like crap, my blood freakin' hurts, my head hurts, and I think I'm goin' to be sick." Megan said curling up again.

"Hun, your blood cant hurt, here lets take your temp." Sara told her daughter giving her the thermometer.

"Then why does it feel like it hurts?" Megan asked after taking her temp.

"Because your burning up, you have a temp of 103.7." Sara told her then turned to Emma, "Emma hun, I need you to go get your dad."

"Okay, where is he?" Emma asked.

"He's in the office." Sara answered her daughter.

Office

"Daddy, mom needs you." Emma told her dad.

"Okay, where is she at?"

"She's in Megan's room." Emma answered her father.

"Okay, go tell your mom I'll be up there in a sec."

"Okay," Emma said running back up stairs.

Megan's room

"Daddy will be up here in a sec, he's doing something." Emma said all in one breath.

"Okay, thanks Em'" Sara said then turned to Megan, "Megan hun, can you get your sox and shoes on for me?"

"I don't know, I guess so, why?" Megan asked.

"Me and your dad is going to take you to the hospital." Sara answered her.

"Okay," Megan said.

A few minutes later Grissom ran up to Megan room to see what his wife need. When he got to the room he asked, "Hey Sar' what do you need?"

"I need you to carry Megan out to the car for me while I get my things." Sara answered her husband while she went to get her stuff.

Five minutes later

"Emma, I need you to stay home and watch Charly for me, while we take your sister to the hospital." Sara told her daughter.

"Okay, that's fine, I'll just feed her to the dogs." Emma said laughing while looking at her younger sibling's expression.

"HEY! That's not funny!" Charly said, with the same shocked expression on her face.

"Be nice you guys and we'll call you to let you know what's goin' on." Sara told them rushing out the door.

"WE WILL!" Both girls yelled out to their parents.

Later that night

Sara and Grissom came home with a sick Megan after Grissom went and put Megan to bed, Sara walked over to Emma, who was asleep on the couch, "Emma hun, why don't you go to bed."

"Okay, will do," Emma said trying to get up off the couch, when she got up Emma asked her mom 'bout Megan, "What the doc say about Megan?"

"Nothin' really, just that she has the flu, why don't you go ahead and go to bed ok hun?" Sara told her daughter.

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow morning, night mom." Emma said before heading upstairs.

"Night sweetheart." Sara said after watching her daughter go upstairs to go to bed.

A week later

"Megan come on!" Charly shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"I'm coming Charly, sheesh! I swear you are the most impatient kid on earth!" Megan said coming downstairs.

"Yea, well I'm waiting to go swimming and you take a really long time getting' ready to go swimming." Charly said following Megan outside to the swimming pool. Charly then spoke up again to warn Megan about the door, "Megan! Watch out for the…" Charly started then finished "…Door."

"Gosh doggit! That freakin' hurt!" Megan said backing away from the door.

"You know Megan your not suppose to go through the door, your suppose to open the door, like this." Charly said busting up laughing and demonstrating for her sister.

"Charly its not funny." Megan said following her sister outside to the pool.

The end!

a/n: This was made for my sister gabby who has been sick lately & is FINALLY starting to feel a bit better! I would also like to thank Cody Armstrong with the help of this story.

Thanks Shorty for the help, luv ya shorty!


End file.
